


And The Winner Is...

by nnekers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnekers/pseuds/nnekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John play a game in their bedroom. Who will cum in first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Winner Is...

The streetlights shone into the room, creating peculiar shadows on the wall. The room was warm and smelled of lavender and spice.

Sherlock and John laid in bed, waiting for someone to make the first move and start the game.

John turned over on the bed to face Sherlock, who already had his eyes open. Tonight his eyes were a deep green. They seemed to penetrate his soul. He loved the way it looked with his black shaggy hair and porcelain skin.

Sherlock let out a small sigh, his lips curving into a smile. He brought his palm to John's face and caressed his cheek. His hand was warm.

"You are simply beautiful." His deep voice seemed to resonate throughout the room.

John felt his cheeks become hot. Sherlock was already playing, and he was playing to win.

Sherlock used his index finger to trace along Johns chest, leaving goosebumps in its trail. He brought his lips to John's and held it there, the scent of tobacco lingering on his skin.

John kissed him back, pressing himself against Sherlock, who was starting to harden. He moved his hand down to Sherlock's firm cock and stroked him.

Sherlock softly moaned into John's slightly parted lips.

The competition was getting fierce. John was on his "A" game tonight but Sherlock wasn't about to let him win.

He brought his hand to John's buttocks and penetrated him using his index finger. The wetness of John's hole allowed his finger to slip in easily, melting inside his warmth.

John bit his lip, tying to mask his pleasure.

Sherlock squeezed in another finger into his tight hole and John's breathing quickened. He gripped the sheets surrounding them. He was lost in his ecstasy.

Now was Sherlock's chance.

He rolled over on top of his lover and grabbed onto his hips. He lowered himself so that his lips were a few centimeters from John's ears, and whispered "I'm going to have you on this bed until you scream for mercy."

John gasped, taken aback by his bluntness.

He moaned quietly as Sherlock nibbled on his ear, his tongue tracing his lobe. 

He moved down John's neck. Sherlock rained kisses on his neck, sucking, licking and kissing him.

" _Ahh_..Sherlock.." John grabbed onto Sherlock's curls.

His neck was one of his sensitive areas and Sherlock was using it against him.

He brushed over John's collar bones and went straight towards his taut pink nipples.

He played with them using his tongue until John shivered. He sucked on each on twice, flicking them with his tongue before moving down to John's cock. 

Sherlock teased him, using his tongue to circle around the tip.

" _Please_...just take me.." John moaned in agony.

"Mmm, what was that?" Sherlock joked, brushing his lips over John's penis.

"Sherlock _ahh_ \--please.."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me." John replied reluctantly, his face turning a bright red.

"What?" Sherlock seemed to be enjoying this.

"Fuck me! I want you to put your bloody cock in me!"

That was enough to make Sherlock thrust into him.

John arched his back, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

Sherlock thrusted into him once more and John dug his nails into Sherlock's back.

The thrusting continued, first at a gentle pace, then later speeding up causing both of them to explode into orgasms.

Moans filled the now sweltering room. Sweat and cum covered both the sheets and the two lovers who lay side by side trying to catch their breath.

Sherlock managed to turn to John and whispered "I won."

A smirk creeped up across John's face. He turned to his side, facing Sherlock. He was flushed pink and decorated with beads of sweat.

"Yeah yeah yeah," John teased, "How about round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short (I know). I just wanted to post a story here as quickly as possible.  
>  I would looooove reviews, comments, feedback, anything to help me improve.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
